Fad
by Sophisticated Psycho
Summary: “It’s some kind of fad going on in the human world. Thought you’d like it.”


Authors Note: Ah┘ .. This idea was so random. I apologize if it▓s been done before. I had thought about it for awhile, deciding on whether or not to place this as AU or not. AU was the original thought, but then I figured I could try to make it General. After thinking about it more, I decided on this. I think I may do an AU alternative as well to see which one fits better.

Enjoy!

--

Being grabbed at random while walking the halls was no surprise, and neither was having his mouth and neck utterly violated suddenly by someone. He had gotten used to that. Enjoyed it even, since only one other arrancar had the balls to ever attempt it. However, what he hadn▓t expected was a new sensation. A foreign object in his partners mouth that was never there before. Yanking himself back, at the expense of banging his head on the wall, Ulquiorra stared up at the teal haired arrancar.

⌠Grimmjow, what do you have in your mouth?■

The answer he received was nothing more than a grin and two sharp canines sinking into his bottom lip. For the time being, the Fourth Espada let it go.

It wasn▓t until Grimmjow had found his way to Ulquiorra▓s Hollow hole that it was brought back to his attention. Feeling the cool round surface of the object rubbing the inner darkness of the hole, was a bit alarming --he would rather know if Grimmjow was putting something that really didn▓t belong there or not --, and yet really arousing.

⌠Answer me.■ he demanded, to which the other just chuckled lowly, pulling back.

⌠What? Don▓t like it?■

⌠What is it?■

⌠Tch.■ Grimmjow shook his head some before pocking his tongue out. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow slightly at the silver ball there, on the center of the others tongue.

⌠What is that?■

⌠┘■ Grimmjow stared at him for a moment, frowning. ⌠It▓s a tongue ring, idiot.■

⌠..What did you get it for?■

The grin returned, and Grimmjow lowered himself down again and sunk his teeth into the skin around Ulquiorra▓s Hollow hole. The Fourth moaned in the back of his throat, surprised at the shiver that ran up his spine when he felt Grimmjow lave that silver ball over the inside of his throat. He felt a warmth cover his cheeks for the first time in a long time.

Maybe it was the fact that they were in the hall way, or maybe it was that silver ball and Grimmjow▓s tongue on his skin, maybe even the clawed hand sliding under his top and nearly ripping it apart at the seams, but for some reason Ulquiorra could feel the small tingle of arousal pooling in his stomach. Usually when Grimmjow pounced on his like this, he never had much time to feel the arousal itself, instead only got hot and bothered then relieved all within just a short period of time. But this time he felt everything.

He knew better than to question why the other suddenly decided to dote so much attention on him, taking things rather slow for once.

--

The introduction of this new ▒tongue ring▓ in the hall seemed far off, as if it had happened days again instead of just hours. It had been only after having the top of his uniform ripped from his frame and left to be found by someone on the hall way floor in shreds.

Grimmjow▓s behavior was abnormal, but he couldn▓t bring himself to complain. Not when said Espada was currently tending to bruising and marring his skin. He was unable to keep himself from arching off the bed when a mixture of fangs and that metal ball ran over a painfully sensitive nipple. It wasn▓t helping much that the others claws were currently inserted inside of him, three of them to be exact.

Ulquiorra wasn▓t lost enough not to raise his hands and lace his fingers into teal hair, gripping tightly which only provoked the Sixth Espada onwards. And it wasn▓t long before he heard the other growl and felt the fingers pull out only to quickly be replaced with something much thicker and harder. Ulquiorra allowed himself to bow up off the bed, moving his hands to Grimmjow▓s shoulders and digging his nails in; blood ran down his fingers and forearms, pooling on the sheets a moment before seeping into the fabric. He felt the Sixth latch onto the same spot he had bitten around his Hollow hole earlier, reopening the wounds there.

With all the stimulation, things didn▓t last nearly as long as the foreplay had, and Ulquiorra had half a mind to be rather disappointed that he had let himself go so early on. But it was alright in the end, seeing as Grimmjow had obviously been just as excited, though Ulquiorra had barely touched him anywhere at all. A few minutes of thrusting wildly and roughly had them both tensing and crying out with release before Grimmjow collapsed on top of a spent Ulquiorra.

⌠So,■ the Fourth began after his breathing had evened out again. ⌠What made you put a hole in your tongue?■

⌠It▓s some kind of fad going on in the human world. Thought you▓d like it.■ the other answered gruffly, muffled by the Fourth▓s neck.

Oh. Ulquiorra had enjoyed that far more than he thought he should have. 


End file.
